Spot
Summary Species - East African Lungfish. Gender - Male. Spot was the first Mascot ever, and the first to start the Mascot Movement. He spends most of his time watching his TV and eating Rosy Minnows while feeling unappreciated. Personality Despite being arrogant, absurd, self-absorbed, and having a humongous fathead ego, Spot has many, many friends. In fact, he even has a large hub of Mascotia named after him. He can be grumpy, and even lash out verbally at his friends, but he actually cares about them very much. His eccentricities include an obsession for eating Rosy Minnows, whining about dwindling coffee supplies, hiring a Drunk Lobster as an attorney, and starting strange businesses varying from Plushie Making to unsafe Theme Parks. It is thought his behavioral disorders stem from a deep fear of rejection. Story Name: Spot. Name Origin: Named After a real life Lungfish, jokingly given a dog's name. Species: East African Lungfish. Height: 2' 3'' Relatives: None known. Biography: Apparently a captive bred fish, Spot had somehow ended up in a spacial rift that left in the Spond Region of Mascotia. He has few memories of his previous life - or so he says. He was an animal at a High School devoted to Animal Care. He lived a life of luxury, and constant love and affection, on a planet named 'Earth'. He was named by one of the local lifeforms, a Homo Sapiens, and was loved very much by that one creature. The others of the class never took interest in Spot. One day, due to a shrinking budget and amount of counter space in the classroom, he was sold away to a pet store. There, he was bought by a strange Homo Sapiens that studied many things, and only wished to study Spot. There was food and pampering, but no greetings in the morning, or smiles to be seen through the aquarium wall. It was heartbreaking. He was no longer a friend, but merely an object of interest... and decoration. Two years later, an invention gone wrong created a small wormhole that Spot, along with all of his feederfish, fell into. After drifting through dimensions for hours, Spot awoke in a different place... in a different time. On a different plane entirely. A dimension between galaxies now known as Mascotia. Spot awoke in a marshy, muddy flat. The ideal habitat for a Lungfish. This dimension allowed him to move and talk, as he couldn't do before. His face was distorted, being given large, expressive eyes, and a pointier face. Two of his tentacle-like fins had also vanished to leave a more distinct tail shape. Miserable, he buried himself in a Mud Cocoon and hibernated for months. After waking up, he emerged from his cocoon to discover all sorts of things falling from other dimensions as well. Televisions, coffee machines, plants, animals, fossils and literature... he rummaged through it and built himself a simple home under the mud, designed similarly to the Homo Sapiens' homes. He was thrilled when he discovered that his feederfish had warped with him and multiplied into gargantuan numbers as he slept. He had all the food he needed. Easy meals, modern conviniences... It was nothing like being in an aquarium. He shouted to the heavens, bragging of his freedom. At that point, He discovered a spring of Salty Water. Digging away at the land, was a Glowing Sucker Octopus. Spot and Stauroteuthis became great friends and together, they dug Spot's Pond - named by Spot since Stauroteuthis had a speech impediment, allowing very little of his words to be understood. Soon, other creatures came. Bears, Tadpoles, Penguins, Axolotls, Jellyfish... all shapen into neotenous and anthropomorphic images just as Spot and Stauroteuthis had. They all decided to call themselves mascots. Spot remembered the School Mascot on Earth being very popular, so he went with what he remembered as being cool. The plane was then dubbed 'Mascotia', and they all expanded outwards, occupying the many niches of Mascotia. Spot has made friends with many other 'mascots', and had become quite popular. Life had become wonderful, once again. Still, having a fear of rejection deep inside of him, Spot acted out to look powerful, which is why he acts self-absorbed and arrogant to this day. He may seem this way, but he always cares about his buddies. They mean the universe to him. Relationships Friends *Bigbear *Sir Tensis *Frog *Larry *Barry *Ploxl *Ceaphus *Jellpo *Dunkey *Brichasouras *Naudi *Pixl *Kaptain K *Fuze *Bot *George (Though Spot has eaten him before.) "Friendly Rivalry" *Tadpole Lawyer *Drunk Lobster Acquaintances *G.L. *Specle *SimGnome *Gilbert *Mally *Olly *Freckles *Wispell *Sam *Bobby *Gomez *Mark *Taran *Advavi *Chuck Norris (Deceased) Finds Extremely Annoying *McSttupad *Blackdevil *Spedge Sees As Potential Rivals *Bender *Gillz Absolutely Terrified Of *Loffica